旋轉機槍 (Fallout 3)
(sim version) }} The Rockwell made minigun or CZ53 personal minigun is the most commonly encountered big gun in Fallout 3. Background Characteristics Since it is so common, the minigun is comparatively easy to find and repair, as well as one of the few big guns easy to find ammunition for; nearly every super mutant brute encountered with one has at least 30 5mm rounds for it. It is also carried extensively by Brotherhood of Steel units, Brotherhood outcast units, Enclave soldiers, as well as occasionally on some raiders and slavers. This is offset somewhat by the minigun's high rate of fire, which quickly uses up ammunition. Although it consumes ammunition as quickly as the Gatling laser, the minigun is designed as a sustained-firing weapon, and its rate of fire of 20 rounds per second means that it can fire up to 240 rounds in only 12 seconds of continuous firing. Because of this, those who intend to make use of it should buy additional ammunition, which is generally quite plentiful and cheap at shops. When firing the minigun without V.A.T.S., there is a wind-up time between holding the fire button and when it actually fires. It usually takes under a second to begin shooting. This can be negated by tapping the "fire" button repeatedly to keep it spinning while not actually firing. Durability The minigun can fire a total of about 3333 rounds, the equivalent of 14 reloads, from full condition before breaking. Variants * Eugene - A unique minigun which is available as a reward for completing the Reilly's Rangers quest and has notably better firepower, and slightly better durability. * - A version of the minigun that has extremely high HP. It must be pickpocketed from the T-51b soldiers dropped by the Vertibird as the Pulse Field is approached. Once acquired, 5mm rounds can be drawn from the ammo dispensers. Comparison Locations * National Guard depot - One can be found in the armory storage. * Wheaton Armory - Behind the very hard locked door. * Hubris Comics- Wielded by Mad Johnny Wes. * The Roach King uses this as their primary weapon. * A fully repaired minigun can be found in Fort Independence. * Can be found on some Brotherhood of Steel members. * Several super mutant brutes use the minigun, most notably the one by the Mall, near the Capitol Building. Notes * The minigun is known to disappear from followers' inventories. * Brotherhood Outcasts occasionally hold the minigun like a rifle, without the ammunition box on their backs. * When using a minigun in 3rd person, one cannot fire as far downward as they can in first person. * The supposed "60,000 RPM" noted in the description is completely impossible, as it would drain ~1000 rounds every second. Most miniguns fire at 3,000 to 6,000 RPM, so perhaps the developers tried to up this in an over-the-top fashion, increasing it tenfold. The actual 20 rounds per second fire rate is far slower than most military miniguns fire, but also more realistic in terms of the huge recoil. Bugs * Very rarely the minigun can actually jam while firing. The barrel will quickly move left and right as if the gun is repeatedly warming up but no bullets will fire. * If the player begins fires and crouches at the same time the minigun will not fire, but will still consume ammunition. Sounds Gallery FO3 minigun.jpg|''Fallout 3'' minigun concept art BOS-Minigun-Ghoul.jpg|A Brotherhood of Steel paladin shooting a feral ghoul with a minigun VatsMinigun.jpg|Use of the minigun in V.A.T.S. MiniGunCA.jpg|Minigun concept art by Adam Adamowicz MiniGunCA2.jpg| MinigunCA3.jpg MinigunCA4.jpg MinigunCA5.jpg MinigunCA6.jpg MinigunCA7.jpg MinigunCA8.jpg MinigunCA9.jpg References en:Minigun (Fallout 3) fr:Minigun (Fallout 3) it:Mitragliatore a canne rotanti (Fallout 3) pl:Działko obrotowe (Fallout 3) ru:Миниган (Fallout 3) uk:Мініган (Fallout 3) Category:Fallout 3 Big Guns skill weapons Category:Big Guns Category:Fallout 3 weapons